


Утренние разговоры

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Slice of Life, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Всегда сложно предугадать, куда уйдёт разговор с капитаном Кенуэем.
Relationships: Adéwalé & Edward Kenway
Kudos: 5
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Утренние разговоры

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-ром. Шрамы, рабство и пиратство.
> 
> Написано для WTF Stealth Games 2020.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь тут в такую рань, Аде?

Тот невозмутимо обернулся от стойки, на которой резал что-то, и так же невозмутимо слизал с пальцев какое-то жёлтое пюре.

На это похмельный мозг Эдварда отметил, что на такое он точно не подписывался. К счастью, убедившись, что зашёл только он, Адевале просто лукаво повёл бровью и вернулся к своему занятию.

Оставшись только с его спиной перед глазами, Эдвард отошёл от шока и привычно на неё уставился. К голой спине Адевале было легко привыкнуть, учитывая его обычный выбор «одежды». Иногда Эдвард спрашивал себя, зачем он столько пялится, но жизнь капитана была достаточно насыщенной — а в остальное время полной рома, — чтобы не доводить эту мысль до конца.

— А, что бы ни делал, у тебя хотя бы рот занят, и ты не будешь подпевать этим негодяям.

— М? Болит голова, капитан?

— Я просто не понимаю. Мы же все вместе отмечали вчерашний успех на плантации, как вы все вообще можете двигаться, а эти — ещё и петь?!

— Ну, мне всё-таки за кораблём следить. За тем, чтобы постовые могли дежурить и прочей неважной скукой. Тебя-то, как снова взявшего на себя огромную плантацию, я останавливать не стал. Вот как ты сюда допетлял и можешь держаться за косяк, я и правда не пойму — от твоих трюков пальцы отваливаться должны по самые плечи.

— Да-да, — отмахнулся Эдвард, — я трюкач-канатоходец и вся команда в курсе, кто из нас знает их по именам, а кто просто пьяно командует: «Плывем в ту сторону, я сказал!»

Адевале фыркнул и снова обернулся.

— День похмельных переосмыслений? Расслабься, кэп, две успешные миссии подряд: сначала мановар, потом плантация. Теперь ещё маленький никому не нужный остров, чтобы отметить и передохнуть перед возвращением в порт — общая мораль на высоте и ты капитан-победитель.

— Опять эти твои морали, Аде. Сейчас как задумаюсь, во сколько это все обходится, и… перестану помогать рабам!

— Понял, срочно меняем тему. — Адевале добродушно улыбнулся и собирался продолжить таинственное занятие за стойкой — он знал Эдварда достаточно хорошо, чтобы подобные шутки его не задевали.

— Кстати, я давно заметил. Если тебя серьёзно ранят, то ты зол на то, что не был достаточно быстр, не увидел и не предугадал атаку или корабельную травму, а ещё зол, что потом валяешься бесполезный чёрт знает сколько времени. Но шрамы после всего этого — они тебе нравятся.

Адевале застыл. Как бы ты ни знал капитана Кенуэя, привыкнуть к его скачкам от детского нытья и неспособности рационально мыслить к абсолютно четко сформулированным и проницательным вещам почти невозможно. Не говоря уже о «трюках канатоходца», увидев которые хоть раз вживую, можно отправиться за ним, не думая больше ни о чём. Ты можешь помнить и знать, что Эдвард так делает, это даже имеет смысл на фоне его славы и преданной команды. Но это одно из тех знаний, которые никогда не работают на практике.

Теперь Эдвард смотрел своим странным проницательным взглядом и явно ждал ответа. Адевале пожал плечами и спокойно начал:

— Да, они нравятся мне, новые шрамы. Я привык, что люди пялятся на меня. Я отличаюсь даже банальным телосложением — от него иногда пятятся раньше, чем понимают контекст цвета кожи. Шрамы «старой жизни»: на пальцах, руках, спине — они напоминают мне только о том, как я ничего не мог сделать или решить за себя. Я заслуживал только того, что решали другие, и иногда это были новые шрамы. Часть от работы, которую тоже выбирал не я, а кроме неё я был ни для чего не пригоден. Я рассказывал тебе.

— Верно. Но от новых ты улыбаешься, даже от этого жуткого поперёк всего бедра.

Адевале непроизвольно погладил это место.

— Ну, он оставил меня бесполезным на реальное «чёрт его знает сколько времени», но он ведь даже не боевой. Рассекло на палубе, в тот шторм и не разглядеть ничего было.

— И не докричаться до идиота-мальчишки, чтобы он свалил обратно в трюм, ты ведь полез его отбросить, — хмуро кивнул Эдвард.

— Ты был рядом, чтобы сразу вытащить мою ногу, да и рома с тряпками на перевязки не пожалел. По-моему, я видел там лоскут от одного из твоих особых костюмов.

Теперь уже они оба тепло улыбались.

— Кажется, я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. По глупости ли, от слабости ли, но эти шрамы ты получил уже как свободный человек? А что остальные не видят разницы, потому что у тебя их и так слишком много, тебя не волнует.

— Примерно так, капитан. Правда, с тем, сколько ты на меня пялишься, ты-то как раз отличить можешь.

— Эй, я на всё подряд пялюсь, особенно когда выпью!

Всё-таки, когда ты хоть сколько знаешь капитана Кенуэя, можно заметить, когда он просто притворяется ноющим дурачком, чтобы сменить тему. Но давить на него сегодня не было настроения, да и у Адевале было незаконченное дело.

— Как скажешь, — он вернулся к своей нарезке, предмет которой Эдвард так и не смог разглядеть. — Можешь пока присесть, я скоро закончу.

— Ты так и не сказал мне, какого хрена делаешь.

— На плантации было много фруктов, свежими не довезём, вот и решил тебя побаловать самыми спелыми. 

— Решил приготовить завтрак для капитана, рационально оценив корабельные ресурсы? Хорошо быть частью команды, о морали которой ты так печёшься, — протянул Эдвард почти мечтательно. Похоже, что путь до стола дался ему с трудом. — Знаешь, я и правда еле двигаю руками. Насколько сильно ты там решил меня баловать?

Какими бы порой невесёлыми ни оборачивались их утренние разговоры, Адевале всегда ловил себя на том, что после них ещё долго улыбается. Их общение стало неотъемлемой частью выборов его «новой жизни», и он не переставал удивляться ни тому, что порой говорит Эдвард, ни собственным ответам. После стольких лет молчания что-то именно в Эдварде завораживало, заставляло какое-то теплое чувство заполнять грудь каждый раз, когда тот смотрит — а смотрел он при каждом удобном случае.

Может, когда-нибудь у них будет повод поговорить и об этом. Может, как-нибудь они расскажут друг другу о каждом шраме и татуировке. А может, о каждом чужом крике в огне или в шторме, на который не было возможности откликнуться, не было возможности прийти на помощь… Пусть они и были родом из разных частей света, их будто объединяло что-то прочное, общее. Выживание, стремление к свободе, детское любопытство о том, что готовит завтрашний день.

— Ты чего там застыл, Аде? Мне начинать волноваться? Мы оба знаем, что это заканчивается плохо.

Начало сегодняшнего дня уже принесло что-то, так что пока Адевале привычно широко улыбнулся, заканчивая нарезать сочные фрукты.

— Уж придумаем, как тебя накормить, капитан.


End file.
